Anime Abandon
Anime Abandon is a show produced by Bennett The Sage and focuses on random (often bad) animé from the land of the rising sun that most people don't know about. Interspersed are anime classics, and critical analyses therein. Episodes are (usually) released on the 14th and 28th of every month, with some holiday specials added where applicable. Episodes *Psychic Wars (April 14th, 2011) *Golden Boy (April 29th, 2011) *Bounty Dog (May 15th, 2011) *The Humanoid (May 28th, 2011) *Doomed Megalopolis Part 1 (June 14th, 2011) *Doomed Megalololis Part 2 (June 28th, 2011) *Ninja Scroll (July 14th, 2011) *Vampire Wars (July 28th, 2011) *Mad Bull 34 Part I (August 14th, 2011) *Mad Bull 34 Part II (August 28th, 2011) *Ghost in the Shell (September 14th, 2011) *Urotsukidoji (September 28th, 2011) *Angel Cop, Part 1 (October 14th, 2011) *Angel Cop, Part 2 (October 28th, 2011) *Sword for Truth (November 14th, 2011) *The Wings of Honneamise (November 28th, 2011) *The Love Hina Christmas Special (December 14th, 2011) *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (December 28th, 2011) *Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned (with Linkara!) (January 14th, 2012) *Diatron-5 (with Spoony!) (January 18th, 2012) *Kite (February 14th, 2012) *Mezzo Forte (February 28th, 2012) *Wicked City (March 14th, 2012) *Junk Boy (April 14th, 2012) *The Ultimate Teacher (April 21st, 2012) *Akira (April 28th, 2012) *Perfect Blue (May 14th, 2012) *Grave of the Fireflies (May 28th, 2012) *Devil Hunter Yohko, Part 1 (June 14th, 2012) *Devil Hunter Yohko, Part 2 (June 21st, 2012) *Devil Hunter Yohko, Part 3 (June 28th, 2012) *Vampire Hunter D (July 14th, 2012) *Demon City Shinjuku (July 28th, 2012) *X (August 14th, 2012) *Fatal Fury The Motion Picture (August 28th, 2012) *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer Part 1 (September 14th, 2012) *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer Part 2 (September 28th, 2012) *Genocyber Part 1 (October 14th, 2012) *Genocyber Part 2 (October 21st, 2012) *Genocyber Part 3 (October 28th, 2012) *Gall Force (November 14th, 2012) *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (November 28th, 2012) *Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (December 14th, 2012) *The End of Evangelion (December 21st, 2012) *Baoh (January 14th, 2013) *Macross II (January 28th, 2013) *Tenchi Muyo in Love (February 14th, 2013) *Love Hina... Again?! (February 28th, 2013) *Macross Plus, Part 1 (March 14th, 2013) *Macross Plus, Part 2 (March 28th, 2013) *Odin (April 14th, 2013) *Dominion Tank Police (April 28th, 2013) *Virgin Fleet (May 14th, 2013) *Armitage III (May 21st, 2013) *Project A-Ko (May 28th, 2013) *New Cutey Honey (June 14th, 2013) *8 Man After (June 28th, 2013) *Devilman (July 14th, 2013) *A Wind Named Amnesia (July 28th, 2013) *Art of Fighting (August 14th, 2013) *SiN The Movie (August 28th, 2013) *Pilot Candidate and Blue Gender (September 14th, 2013) *The Big O and Trigun (September 21st, 2013) *Cowboy Bebop (September 28th, 2013) *Eyes of Mars (October 14th, 2013) *The Guyver with the Nostalgia Critic (October 21st, 2013) *Twilight of the Cockroaches (October 28th, 2013) *Fist of the North Star (November 14th, 2013) *Golgo 13 (November 22nd, 2013) *Apocalypse Zero (December 4th, 2013) *Top 20 Greatest Giant Robots (December 14th, 2013) *Violence Jack (December 21st, 2013) *ROD - A Christmas Carol (December 23rd, 2013) *City Hunter (January 14th, 2014) *Iria (January 21st, 2014) *Roujin-Z (January 28th, 2014) *Spawn (February 14th, 2014) *Lady Death: The Motion Picture (February 21st, 2014) *Aeon Flux (February 28th, 2014) *Outlaw Star (March 14th, 2014) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report (March 22nd, 2014) *Blue Submarine No. 6 (March 28th, 2014) *Legend of Lemnear (April 14th, 2014) *Plastic Little (April 21st, 2014) *Love Hina Spring Movie (April 28th, 2014) *Battle Arena Toshinden (May 14th, 2014) *Detonator Orgun (May 21st, 2014) *Angel Blade (May 28th, 2014) *Street Fighter II The Animated Movie (July 14th, 2014) *Night Warriors (July 21st, 2014) *Fatal Fury: Double Impact (July 28th, 2014) *Tokyo Revelation (August 14th, 2014) *Dark Cat (August 21st, 2014) *Lily C.A.T. (August 28th, 2014) *Space Adventure Cobra (September 14th, 2014) *Sol Bianca The Legacy (September 21st, 2014) *Gunsmith Cats (September 28th, 2014) *Venus Wars (October 13th, 2014) *Top 10 Best Moments of Anime Abandon (October 21st, 2014) *100th Episode of Anime Abandon (October 28th, 2014) *Agent Aika (November 14th, 2014) *Burn Up! (November 21st, 2014) *New Dominion Tank Police (November 28th, 2014) *Tenchi 2: The Daughter of Darkness (December 14th, 2014) *Tokyo Godfathers (December 21st, 2014) Link *Anime Abandon on tgwtg.com Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Blistered Thumbs